


Negotiations

by tennou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Erwin Smith, Established Erwin/Levi, Gun Kink, Gun play, M/M, Manipulation, chapter 58 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennou/pseuds/tennou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erwin is captured by Kenny, he isn't sure how he's going to make it out alive.</p><p>But Kenny's behaviors are familiar, similar to somebody Erwin already knows, and Erwin winds up being able to strike a deal for his freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is TECHNICALLY a crack pair but cmon. It's good. ALSO tons of spoilers if you're not up-to-date with the manga. 
> 
> I took lots of liberties with canon as well, because Kenny's still a pretty new character and Erwin probably doesn't know his relation to Levi either, but w/e. It's a fanfic, not an essay.
> 
> Okay please enjoy (and ignore any glaring typos because I wrote this whole thing on my phone)

Erwin wasn't supposed to be on this mission. Not playing an active role in it, anyway. He was simply a supportive presence, only there to keep an eye on things. In hindsight, he should've stayed back at base and let Levi and his team act on their own, but he'd let his own sentiments about the fate of Levi's ragtag crew get in the way of his usually sound judgement.

He was a liability at that point, and he shouldn't have been on the mission. But he'd been confident he'd be able to handle himself. 

Trapped as he was now, on his knees with his hand tied to the stump where his right arm used to be and the cold barrel of a gun pressed to his forehead, he felt that confidence waver.

"You're the commander of the scouting legion." It wasn't a question. Erwin notes the rough and grizzly sound of his voice, reflective of years of abuse by way of alcohol and tobacco.

"You're Kenny Ackerman?" Erwin asks, though he already knows the answer. Levi has told him enough about his makeshift father figure for Erwin to realize that it's him.

Kenny raises a thick eyebrow, and somewhere in the back of his mind Erwin marvels at what little resemblance the man has to his supposed son. 

"I'm not the one who's gonna be answering the questions here, boy."

Erwin's brows furrow at the term.

He is in his mid thirties. Definitely not a boy. Though, Erwin supposes, the man was simply trying to intimidate him, make him feel weaker. And Erwin _was_ younger than Kenny, obviously. 

Erwin is pulled from his speculations at the feeling of cool metal being thrust into his mouth.

The gun.

Erwin's eyes water and his breakfast threatens to make a reappearance when the tip of the gun is jabbed carelessly at the back of his throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull the trigger right now'" Kenny whispers, his face close enough that Erwin can feel his breath against his face. 

Erwin's mind is working rapidly, turning the situation over and over again in his head as he searches for a way out of it. Preferably one that won't end with his brain splattered against the wall like titan vomit. Could he wait it out until Levi gets back? That could take hours.

He hears the gun cock.

Erwin curses the fact that he can't speak, because he's certain the only thing that could possibly get him out of here is his wits. 

"I'm going to pull the trigger on the count of three," Kenny tells him. Erwin stares up at the man and wonders why he even has a countdown. Why not just pull it and be done with it?

Then Erwin notices. Although Kenny's face is kept carefully neutral, even he can't help the satisfied gleam in his eyes. 

And Erwin knows that gleam. It's the same look Levi gets when he takes down an impressive number of titans in quick succession, or when he achieves something he hadn't thought previously possible. It's the reason why Kenny doesn't kill him on sight.

It's a look of conquering.

And while Erwin doesn't know much about Kenny, he knows Levi. He knows what makes him angry and what makes him arrogant, and he might have an idea of what makes him show mercy. He might be able to save his own skin. 

But he needs to be able to communicate with Kenny first.

He can't talk, the gun rammed down his throat making sure of that, so in lieu of a response Erwin lets out a gurgled moan and looks up at Kenny in a way he hopes looks like "let me speak" or something in a similar vein.

"You want to say something now, do you?" Kenny asks, obviously enjoying having reduced a man of Erwin's stature to such a state. "Go on, then."

Erwin frowns, then carefully slides his mouth off the barrel. He swallows the strange aftertaste the gun left in his mouth and licks his chapped lips as he gets his thoughts in order. 

Erwin doesn't know a thing about Kenny Ackerman, but he knows Levi. He knows him intimately. And Levi's character had to have come from somewhere.

"What will you achieve by killing me?" Erwins asks slowly, keeping his head lowered. 

Kenny tsks. "The commander of the scouting legion reduced to such basic tactics of negotiation. It's a little pathetic, don't you think?"

Erwin takes in a slow breath.

"I doubt you'd get much out of killing me off," Erwin continues. "But if you'd like to actually gain something from this encounter, I wouldn't be opposed to working out a deal, of sorts," he says. "If you're willing to listen."

Kenny arches an eyebrow. "You're not in much of a position to be making any kinds of deals now, are you?"

Erwin finally raises his chin and looks up at Kenny with a calm he doesn't feel.

It's fine; Kenny is simply blowing hot air, trying to get him riled up before he considers Erwin's deal. Levi does the same thing.

"I have something you might be interested in," he says.

Erwin shudders when Kenny brings the tip of the gun down alongside Erwin's face in a cold caress.

"Do you, now?" Kenny grins, all sharp teeth and predatory. "And what would that be?"

"The shifter boy, Eren."

Kenny's dark eyes widen slightly before he regains his composure. 

"What makes you think I'd be interested in him?"

Erwin's eyes flick to the military police insignia on Kenny's inner coat.

"Your branch has been after Eren since the first day we got him. I'm saying we're willing to give him to you in exchange for my life."

Erwin is prepared to give a lengthy monologue about how he is willing to make sacrifices, and how giving Eren to the MP in exchange for his own life will prove to be beneficial in the long run, and how good the move will be for the MP as well as Kenny himself.

But he doesn't get the chance to, because Kenny just throws back his head and laughs.

"We're going to get Eren whether you barter for him or not. Your deals don't mean shit to me." The gun, which has been hovering around Erwin's face like a pesky mosquito up to that point, is abruptly shoved back into his mouth and down his throat. Erwin can't quite suppress the gag that follows.

"Levi's your right hand man, isn't he?" Kenny pulls the gun back and thrusts it in again harder when Erwin doesn't respond, narrowly missing the back of his throat. The pressure is still enough to make Erwin's eyes water.  "Isn't he?"

The only thing Erwin can do is nod.

"Literally now, I suppose," Kenny says wryly, nodding his head at the place where Erwin's arm used to be. Erwin says nothing.

Kenny eyes Erwin up and down, as if trying to decide something. After what seems like an eternity, he says, "Tell me the truth. Are you fucking Levi?"

Erwin's eyes widen, caught off-guard.

Where the hell did that come from?

"Don't act cute, boy," Kenny says, a sharp edge to his voice. "Yes or no: are you fucking my son?"

 Erwin wishes for the hundredth time that he could actually speak and explain himself rather than just offer this simplified black and white response. 

But there's nothing else he can do.

He nods.

Kenny laughs. "I suspected as much. All the big butch guys  could never keep their hands off his twink ass." Erwin stiffens at the implication, but says nothing. He can't say anything at the moment.

"I guess you're the one sticking it up his ass, huh?" Kenny asks. His tone is almost conversational, as though they're not discussing his own son's bedroom activities with a gun rammed down Erwin's throat.

Erwin looks away; doesn't answer. Kenny laughs.

"He always talked about how much he despised the big muscular guys," Kenny says, his eyes wandering down over Erwin's chest and thighs. "Said they tossed him around like a little boy. He hated that. Makes me wonder how he ended up with you." He leans in close and Erwin barely hold back a flinch at their proximity. "Are you that good with your cock?"

At least Erwin knows where Levi got his crassness from.

"Or maybe you're on the bottom, eh?" Kenny grins like it's the funniest thing he's said all day. "You take it up your ass like a good little whore, suck his cock with those big blue eyes staring up at him." Kenny tilts his head. "I can see how that might work."

Is Erwin imagining it, or is that some intrigue in Kenny's eyes?

The gears in his mind are spinning faster than ever. Kenny and Levi might be more alike than he'd originally thought. 

In that they both want the same things.

A flicker of hesitance shoots through Erwin but he pushes it down as he stares up Kenny through his eyelashes, hollows his cheeks, and moves his mouth down the barrel of the gun. 

Kenny looks surprised, but doesn't shoot him immediately, which Erwin takes as a good sign. He moves his mouth back and sucks lightly at the opening, tonguing around it carefully before moving his mouth back down the length, keeping his eyes on Kenny's all the while.

"So you are a cocksucker," Kenny mutters, but the look in his eyes has darkened and he's watching with rapt interest as Erwin essentially sucks off his gun.

He finally pulls it out of his mouth a few moments later, his expression a mix of caution and curiosity. "Alright," he says slowly.  "Why don't you tell me what all that was about, then?"

Erwin licks at his mouth in a vain attempt to wipe off the strings of saliva still attaching his mouth to the gun before he speaks. "I'm more than willing to work out a different deal with you, if you're interested."

Kenny grins.

"Keep talking."

 

* * *

 

Erwin's arms are still tied behind his back, but his feet are free and the front of his shirt unbuttoned. His limbs are starting to ache from the strange position and he can feel Kenny's cum beginning to dry on his face where it spilled out of his mouth earlier.

"Spread your legs wider," Kenny orders from behind him and Erwin complies, widening his legs as much as is possible in his awkward position, with his cheek pressed against the cool wooden floors and his ass propped up in the air like some sort of target.

A pleased grunt resonates from Kenny's throat and without warning Erwin feels a slicked up finger pressing into the ring of muscles around his ass. It slides in easily and Kenny chuckles derisively.

"You _are_ some kind of whore, aren't you?" Erwin feels his cheeks warm but he doesn't respond.

"Not to worry," Kenny murmurs as he slides another finger in and begins to stretch and pull at Erwin's hole. "I like a good whore."

Erwin feels a tremor of excitement pulse through him and he hopes desperately that Kenny didn't notice, but it'd be impossible that he didn't. 

"Oh, you like that, huh?" He crooks his fingers and Erwin  jolts as he strikes his prostate. "Commander of the scouting legion likes to be called a whore," Kenny muses to himself as he shoves a third finger in, working himself knuckle-deep. Erwin takes care to stifle any more reactions that come about as a result.

Once Kenny removes his fingers Erwin pushes himself up onto his knees and turns, not liking such a vulnerable position.

"I'll ride you," Erwin says, and Kenny grins, gives himself a few strokes with the lubricant, and motions for Erwin to  continue. Erwin climbs atop his thighs and unintentionally notices that though they're slimmer than his own, they're still thicker than Levi's. Catching the direction of his own thoughts, he shakes his head. Inviting comparisons between the two will only bring trouble. 

Kenny's fingers feel calloused and slightly bony when they reach around Erwin and spread his cheeks. Erwin ducks his head and raises his hips as Kenny positions the head of his cock with Erwin's entrance and begins to guide him down on it. 

Erwin sinks down slowly, closing his eyes as he feels the familiar stretch of a cock when if fills him up.

Erwin can't help but compare it to Levi's, the fact that they're roughly the same thickness but that Kenny's feels longer, seems to fill him up more.

He bites his lip.

"Tight," Kenny murmurs appreciatively.

Erwin doesn't take any time to adjust, just lifts his hips and slides back down his cock as soon he's seated fully. Kenny's grip on his ass tightens and he groans deep within his chest. Erwin feels precum beginning to leak from his own cock at the sound.

Something about the situation is arousing him more than it should be and he feels a prick of shame as he rolls his hips back again, his thrusts picking up speed.

Kenny grabs his hips and forces him down to meet his own thrust, and Erwin lets out a moan as he makes direct contact with his prostate. 

"You like that?" Kenny asks him, his voice coarse and strained as he meets every one of Erwin's thrusts head-on.

Erwin is beginning to tremble and he doesn't want to respond but Kenny grabs his jaw and repeats the question, his face making it clear that he's waiting for a response and that there's only one correct answer.

"Yes," Erwin breathes. "Yes, it feels g-good."

Kenny's leering smile does little to deter his leaking cock, and he almost jumps when he feels his hand close around it.

"You're about to come, aren't you?"

Erwin swallows his pride and nods; he usually lasts longer but the depravity of the situation was having more of an effect on him than he'd thought.

Erwin runs his tongue over his lips and catches Kenny watching his face, eyeing his bitten-red lips as though deciding whether to kiss him or not. 

He thinks better of it, however, and turns his attention to Erwin's cock instead, using Erwin's precum as lubricant and pumping him fast and hard.

Erwin sinks his teeth into Kenny's still-clothed shoulder to stifle a moan. Kenny doesn't seem to notice, or simply doesn't care, continuing to give him firm strokes in time to his thrusts.

Erwin feels his orgasm building deep in his belly and he tries to suppress it but Kenny's cock slams insistently at his prostate with every thrust, pushing him further and further toward the edge.

He just barely contains his scream as he feels his core release and his cum spurt messily over Kenny's hand and his own chest.

Kenny doesn't bother to wipe his hand clean, solely focused on his own orgasm as his thrusts grow less and less controlled until Erwin feels him still and spill his warm release deep inside him.

Erwin lingers for only a second before lifting himself off Kenny's softening cock and rolling over beside him. He winces when he feels his cum trickling out of his ass, but there's nothing he can do about it with his hand still tied. He flicks his gaze over to Kenny.

"You'll let me go now."

Kenny chuckles.

"Already talking business," he says, almost to himself. "Let me catch my breath at least." He sits up and wipes himself clean with a handkerchief pulled from his pocket before tucking himself neatly back into his pants. Then he picks his gun back up and aims it at Erwin's head.

"We had a deal," Erwin says carefully. Kenny looks amused.

"What ever gave you the idea that I was a man of my word?" 

Erwin swallows, stares up at him unwaveringly. Seconds crawl by.

And Kenny lowers the gun, slips it back into his holster.

"Lucky for you, you know your way around a cock," he says, standing up and getting his clothes in order. "It'd be a sin to take that from the world."

Erwin sits up, still cautious. 

"Wait," he calls when Kenny makes to leave. Kenny looks back with raised eyebrows, expectant.

"My arms," Erwin says, holding them up from where they were still tied at his back.

Kenny laughs as he walks back over and crouches beside Erwin.

"I should just leave you like this," he whispers as he undoes the knot. "All trussed-up, half naked, my cum leaking out of your ass. What would Levi think of that?"

Erwin nearly shudders at the thought. Levi might skin him alive. 

But Kenny unties him nonetheless, and Erwin twists chafed wrist, wincing at how sore its gotten.

He glances up to see Kenny hasn't left yet, is still watching him, and before he realizes what's happening Kenny's lips are on his own, his tongue tracing the inside of his mouth carefully and quickly as Erwin sits still in surprise.

"We should do this again sometime," Kenny says when he pulls away, a wolfish smile on his lips. Then he stands and, with a tip of his hat, slips out of the little safehouse.

Erwin wipes at his mouth after Kenny leaves, not swayed by his attempt to throw him off.

He's sure their next meeting will end in a bloodbath, not an orgasm.

But as Erwin cleans himself up, he can't help but make one more comparison:

Kenny kisses nothing like Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired a little bit by gonnaflynow's eruri gunkink fic "Trigger" (I would link but I can't because I'm on my phone) But it is GOOD make sure to read it
> 
> Also free to tell me how you guys liked this weird-ass pairing! It would be very appreciated!


End file.
